1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and is particularly related to commercial so-called wet vacuum cleaners used in conjunction with washing fluids for cleaning carpets and the like, whereby a powerful suction is required to pick up the washing and rinsing fluids from the carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous types of wet vacuum machines have been suggested which utilize a plurality of centrifugal blower fans arranged in series or in parallel with respect to the flow in order to increase the suction power of the machine. Examples of such vacuum machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,596, issued Oct. 4, 1955 to M. A. Kent et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,262, issued Nov. 23, 1965 to S. I. Kronenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,000, issued Mar. 15, 1966, to R. S. Hayes et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,881, issued May 9, 1978, to Jack A Bates.
The problems faced by all such wet vacuum machines is that as the fluids are drawn into the reservoir by the air flow under suction, much liquid in atomized form will follow the air flow through the centrifugal blower fans. When the blower units are arranged in clusters, it is evident that the discharge of one unit may be blown onto the motor of the other and, of course, the high moisture content will be detrimental to the electrical components of the motor.
In certain of the above patents, attempts have been made to channel the air flow from a first blower to the intake of a second blower mounted in series by passing the air flow through a plurality of tubes bypassing the motor on the first blower. Such a construction is relatively expensive while impeding the flow of air, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the suction. Other baffle systems designed to protect the motor from the bypassed air flow reduce fresh air circulation to cool the motor.